


Snowflake Spree

by forwardarcadia



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Something for Polyshipping Day elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into life with the BFF Household, holidays and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake Spree

When she awoke, a throbbing pain lingered upon her temples; A like pain rested along her frame, forcing her to stretch out against their couch. As Summer gradually came to, the night’s events replayed in her mind, at once delightful and monstrous. With a shake of her head, she eased up and shuffled to their kitchen. Lost to her own shakiness, she failed to note her lovers in its space. 

Travis suffered the same fate as she did, owning to a shared overindulgence of nectar and candy. With a glass of tomato juice in hand, he slumped past her to their table. As she dug around its depths, Liberty stepped behind her, carrying a plate of eggs and toast. Unlike her companions, she bore no evidence of their escapades, appearing as bright and fresh as ever. Despite her delighted features, she swept past Summer, careful to her tender senses. 

Once at the table, she greeted Travis with a quick wave and an apologetic smile. He waved back, bleary eyes on her clean face. As he wiped the grit from them, her curious attire revealed itself. Broad snowflakes adorned an oversized sweater, joined by small sleigh bells on her bosom. When he glanced up, a headband of ivory caught his eye, decorated with the same bells. But most telling of all was Liberty’s glee, nearly manic in its scope. 

As he stared blankly at her, Summer approached them with a bowl in hand. She instantly sank into a chair and reached down. Though her hand soon met a bowl of loose treats, she cared not in the slightest. With a weary groan, she pulled out some candy corn and threw it into her oatmeal. Still unaware of Liberty’s ecstatic mood, she stirred them in and shut her eyes. 

“Not this again,” Travis groaned to himself as he reached for his glass. “I know we shouldn’t bother, but you do this every year! You can argue all you want, but I’m through. If Summer wants to, let her. Not me.” Now set in his conviction, he waited for Summer to come to anticipating her response. He took a long sip of his juice, allowing its zest to clear his senses. In the meantime, Summer became aware of what had occurred, eyes set open. Before Liberty could speak in her defense, she chimed in, her cool gaze upon her spoon. 

“Oh, Liberty, Spooky Day was just yesterday!” she cried out as she stirred in the candy corn once more. “He’s right, it’s far too much!” Within the oatmeal, they continually sprang up, peaks of gold and ivory. She glared below and forced them down once more. Through the thick of it, she remained attentive to Liberty’s talk and the ache in her head. “We’re still eating all the candy you bought! Trust me, there’s more important things to do than moon about Snowflake Day.” 

“Think of it like this,” Liberty chimed in with a wide, silly grin on her face. “It’s real cold out today, so why not wear my Snowflake sweater? Come on, you know it always creeps up on us anyway.” As a hand fiddled with the bells on her chest, Summer glanced up and cocked her head. Through narrowed eyes, the other’s glee remained plain as day, nearly grating in its presence. “Why not get a head start and be done with it?” 

Aqua orbs fell upon Travis, who’d drained his glass nearly dry. As he tilted his head to finish his juice, a familiar glint rose in his eyes. While silent, Summer knew he shared her distaste for such antics. He set the glass down, awaiting her response yet again. She nodded back, allowing full control of their “situation”. Her gaze met Liberty’s once more, ready to challenge her notion. 

“Love, it’s not that cold today,” she said as she slammed her spoon down. “And it’s not Snowflake Day yet. So just chill and get off of it!” Struck by her brazenness, Travis and Liberty stared at her in silence. All remained so for several moments before either spoke again. 

“Well, if you two say so,” Liberty remarked with a hint of snide in her voice. “I see how it’s going to be.” She shrugged and reached for the bowl of candy. In an instant, its contents filled her palm, of which she threw into Travis’ glass. “I’ll stick to what’s on now. Here, finish this damn candy for me, then.” 

Though stunned, he merely sat with widened eyes as Liberty got up. She soon stomped away, her footsteps audible even as she disappeared into the hall. He glanced down for a moment and picked up a stray gummy bear. As he toyed with it, Summer put down her spoon, eyes set his way. 

In his growing discontent, Travis tried to speak, aware his efforts would be futile. He fell against his chair’s back instead, grumbling under his breath. “Hon, just let it go,” she said as she stared at his overflowing glass. “We all know how she gets. Let’s just talk it out later, once she’s cooled down.” The assorted treats captivated her once more, encouraging her to reach to his glass. “Hey, free candy.” As she plucked some chocolate buttons from his stack, Travis scoffed to himself, eyes set skyward. 

“I guess you’re right,” Travis replied as she popped the candies into her mouth. “Just a shame we were so mean about it. I dunno, it’s probably the hangover talking and all.” She began to suck on them, coaxing her into a bout of silence. Though Summer couldn’t speak on her behalf, she nodded back in approval. He began to clean their leftover plates, gathering them on his hand. As he got up, he turned to her with a weary smile. “But we’ll patch things up, we always do. Besides, we’ve got those papers to finish up, anyway.” 

Having agreed on their day’s course, Summer waved back as she returned to her oatmeal. Soon, only the sound of metal on plastic filled the air, settling the unease upon it. Following her own clean up, she met Travis in their shared office, the likes of which housed a large stack of documents. While both greatly underestimated their work, they dove into it, leaving the greater world to its own devices. 

 

Once their given tasks were completed, Summer and Travis emerged from their office, a bit worse for wear. Though not as painful as Spooky Day prior, both longed to replenish their burdened nerves. As they walked past their hallway, their couch became visible, its presence a call to relaxation. All to eager to accept it, they approached it and found Liberty gazing out of a nearby window. They sat beside her, none the wiser to what had occurred outside. 

Before either could speak forth, a pale gleam caught their attention. As they stared forward, snow fell in abundance, its ivory coat having been planted all around. Though its paint was light at the moment, it showed no signs of relenting anytime soon. All gazed at its glittering crystals, at once stunned and in awe of the picturesque image their wake. “Damn, I knew it was nippy today,” Summer murmured on soft breath as she shivered. “But I didn’t know it’d be this bad! Has it been like this all day?!” 

From her spot, Liberty shot her a sly grin, laced with smug delight. As she chuckled to herself, they turned to her, eyes ablaze. “Yep- Now, any other day, I’d take your apologies,” she taunted them playfully as she sank into her seat. “Even the weather agrees with me! But I’ll let it slide today. Just get over here, you must be freezing!” Her right hand patted the fabric below, inviting both to her side. Aware of what she desired, Summer and Travis drew closer, both shaking with the sudden chill.

As they embraced her, Liberty wrapped her arms around them, warm hands against their waists. “That’s much better,” she purred, happy to have both at her side. “This is the best part of Snowflake season- Not the snow or presents, but just enjoying it with you two.” Summer reached for her cheek, causing her to stiffen in surprise. Among her lovers’ tender presence, a slight hint of guilt racked her frame. “I’m sorry I was a pain earlier; I just wanted to share that.” 

“No, don’t apologize,” Travis pleaded softly as he grasped her chin. “We were wrong to complain. It wouldn’t be you if you weren’t silly sometimes. Even with stuff like this.” In an instant, Liberty’s unease vanished, leaving a vindicated sense of pride in its place. Her hand rose up, its digits landing at his chest. “If there’s anything we can do, just name it!”

“Ooh, hot cocoa, with the marshmallow ghosts in it,” Liberty replied with a now smug grin. “That’d be nice.” She peered at the pair, dark orbs reflecting her playful demand. “Gotta clean up, like you said. Come on, it’s not gonna make itself!” As she tapped her fingers together, Summer and Travis stared at each other. All they could do was laugh out loud, strangely delighted by their defeat. With a causal shrug, she nodded back, resigned to her “punishment”. 

While she got up, both glanced at her, eyes bearing another curious glint. “Fine, I’ll do it,” Summer replied softly as her feet met ground, its carpet cool on their soles. “It’ll go great with our humble pie, I take it.” offered her a slight shock, though not unpleasant to the touch. A spark of coolness and delight rose within her, happy to mend their bond as such. As Travis and Liberty settled into their seats, she stepped away, feeling quite a bit more festive than before.


End file.
